Radam Shuffle Remix
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: Put my ipod on shuffle and this was the outcome : Set from Rachels p.o.v in the current series 5 . Enjoy and please r&r xx


Radam Shuffle Remix 

Hey, I haven't written in a while because of my a levels and exams but now I've have written a few things so its just the matter of typing them up and posting them. In the last paragraph I mainly just selected some lyrics to represent this pairing. All lyrics are in italics. I have you enjoy and please R&R.

Glee Cast - Poker Face

So I need to hire a healthy school meals supervisor, and so fan none of the candidates just haven't had that something special that's required here at Waterloo Road. Unitl end of play when Bridget (my secretary) told me there was one more. I walked into the canteen and there was…oh my god…Adam Fleet! I couldn't help but giggle as the blast from the past stood before me. _I wanna hold them like they do in Texas please. _And that was that, Adam was the one, the perfect chief. _I wanna roll with him_. That night he took me out for a drink to catch up. Adam loved me back then and he still does, I can tell. _I promise this_. I don't have the time for a relationship though, I have to focus on my work. _Cant read my poker face. _Yeah right, is that a good enough excuse for him? _I'm just bluffin' with my muffin', I'm not lyin' Im just stunning' with my love glue gun. _

Christina Agulaira - Candyman

The weekend past and without doubt I received texts from Adam. _Sweet talking, sugar coated candy man. _Monday arrived and Adam pitched his ideas to me, and I can say that I was very impressed. _Makes my cherry pop_. I cant lie its nice to back and working with Adam, his charm never seizes to amaze me. And then we go and get locked in the food stock room cupboard by flaming Finn Sharkey! _Good things come to boys who wait_. It was hot in there and before you jump to any conclusions, it wasn't like that I suffer from claustrophobia. The proximity at one point was to close for home. _Lips like candy cane. _Thank God Kim heard me shouting for help and let us out. Adam found it all rather hilarious. He's a one stop shot with a real big…

George Michael feat. Elton John - Don't let the sun go down on me

I go home that night with a real sense of shame, embarrassment and guilt. And yep you guessed it, a bottle of white wine was the answer. _On the ladder of my life_. I just don't know anymore, men. I'm so confused. I hope I'm not giving him mixed signals, because don't get me wrong Adam is a great mate. _Its much to late, to save myself from falling_. My eyes sting, and so what, I'm at home, I'm gonna rub them regardless of the numerous mascara levels. And the lump in the back of my throat, kills! My head spins and I feel sick but somehow the alcohol seems to be the only answer for me right now. _But loosing everything is like the sun going down on me_. I close the curtains of my flat, I wish I could do the same to my emotions. _Although I search myself its always someone else I see_. The make up wipes burn and my skins turns red. I'm cold so I cling to my duvet. Lights out. _Coz loosing everything is like the sun going down on me_.

Fergie - Loosing My Ground

I wake up feeling blunt. _I don't know what day it i_s. I stumble out of my bed and the sun blinds me. _Is that me up in the mirror coz I though it was somebody else_. I stare at my reflection and notice little red marks on my neck. I touch them gently with my left as my focus moves to the bed. My gasp was the only sound…there a man lay in my bed. _How did it all begin_? I feel nothing. The man stirs,…hell no…its Adam! A sudden rush of heat for fills me and I begin to sweat. _What do I do_? I'm blind. I'm getting flashbacks…last night…me and Adam…we… _I'm loosing my ground. _

Glee - Four Minutes

Tik tok tik tok…SHIT! I turn to see who is laying next to me…no one… a dream. Thank God it was a dream. I've woken up half an hour early, but my face needs it. _Are you ready to go_. I ran myself a hot bubbly bath and relaxed only to then realise that I was now running late. _We've only got 4 minutes. _I finally arrive at work and there waiting for me is Adam. _No hesitating_.

Anastasia - Paid My Dues

You know what screw emotions, I have to focus on my work. _I have to stand on my own two_. Adam treats me to breakfast, bless him, and I get a lecture on how it's the most important meal of the day and I should have it. _I'm to proud, too strong_. Come on Rachel things have changed. _Live by the code that you gotta move on_. I think I'm gonna give Adam a chance. The day passes and secretly Adam arranges for the sixth form common room to be turned into a cinema for me and him. Forget that past. _I've paid my dues_.

Michael Jackson - I Just Cant Stop Loving You

_You look so beautiful tonight. I need you, God I need you. I love you so much_. We kissed and it was magical. _I'm so proud to say I love you. Your loves got me high, I long to get bye, this time is forever, love is the answer. Heavens in my heart. I cant live my life without you. You know how I feel, I wont stop until, I can hear your voice saying I do. My life aint worth living it I aint got you_. I think I have found the one, things are just so perfect. Its Adam. _I just cant stop loving you_.


End file.
